JRWI Episode Options
This is a list of options that are shown throughout the series. Anything in bold shows what options were picked. When the foghorn is heard, the actors have to break character in order to have the live-studio audience decide what happens next. From there, the audience gets to vote and is presented with three choices. A tie between two of the choices means that both will take place. Career Day Catastrophe Pre-Show *Wind Machine *'Ping Pong Drop' *Free Broccoli Scene #1 *News with Puppies *Crazy Commercials *'Breakfast Barf Bonanza' Scene #2 *'Bird Poop' *Rainstorm *'Guy Falls Through Roof' Scene #3 *Foam Disaster *'Yogurt Explosion' *Byron Makes a Tornado Scene #4 *House is Haunted *'Wrecking Ball' *Workers Strike Oil The Birthday War Scene #1 *Rachel Has to Be Blair's Hands *'Rachel Has to Be Blair's Voice' *Rachel Has to Be Blair's Legs Scene #2 *'Root Beer Float Dunk Tank' (not chosen but used) *Human Caramel Apple *'Byron Really Gets a Haircut that the Audience Chooses' Scene #3 *Byron Gets an Old Man Haircut *'Byron Gets a Mohawk' *Byron Goes Bald Blair Gets Grounded Scene #1 *Bunny *'Huge Lizard' *Rat Scene #2 *'Rachel Gets Handcuffed to a Security Guard for the Rest of the Show!' *Rachel & Owen Must Apologize *Crazy Interrogation Scene #3 *Natural Disaster Movie *'Scary Movie' *Horror On the High Seas No Thank You For Your Service Scene #1 *'Making Lunch with Her Feet' *Using Her Face as a Sponge *Rachel's Helping Hands Scene #2 *Byron's Trophy Collections *Byron's Music Certificates *'Byron's Radio Stunt Statues' Scene #3 *Ventriloquist Act *Big Band Song & Dance *'Heads Dipped in Paint Drum Trio' Date Fright Scene #1 *Wrestler Rumble *Safari Shoot *'Goat Yoga' Scene #2 *Hands Free Dining *Food Spa *'Blind Date' Scene #3 *'Paint Can Splash' *Soggy Garbage Dump *Foamy Free for All Karate Wars IV: Dawn of the Karate Wars Scene #1 *Dubbed Movie! *Dance Off! *'Fighting Heavy Bag!' Scene #2 *Assorted Fishes! *'Snails!' *Grasshoppers! Scene #3 *'Eyeball Swap Obstacle Course!' *Eyeball Swap Mystery Maze! *Eyeball Swap Hand Off! The Elevator Scene #1 *Rachel Gets a Robot Wash! *'Rachel Gets a Paint Job!' *Rachel Gets a Tune Up! Scene #2 *Extreme Elevator Games! *Trivia Night! *'Dance Floor Disco!' Scene #3 *Cowboys! *'Ninjas!' *Pirates Bringing Up Toilet Scene #1 *Human Hamster Wheel *'Sumo Shampoo' *Tingly Toothpaste Scene #2 *'Dance Off with Audience Members' *Toilet Karaoke *Toilet Says Scene #3 *Bumper Car Toilet *'Water Blaster Fight' *Battle Toilets General Nuisance Scene #1 *'Neck' *Both Legs *Both Arms Scene #2 *Line Dance *Tango *'Hip Hop' Scene #3 *Booby Trapped Book *'Ceiling Drop Suprise' *Filing Cabinet Fiasco And Gator Makes Five Scene #1 *Maniac Monkey's Coconut Carnage! *Terrible Teacher's Tricky Test! *'School Time Zombie Apocalypse!' Scene #2 *Bad Weather Disaster *'A Big Snake!' *Huge Truck Splash! Scene #3 *Byron/Tobie's Real Life Sister! *Byron/Tobie's Real Life Wife! *'Byron/Tobie's Real Life Mom!' Just Roll With It: You Decide LIVE! Scene #1 *Witch *'Vampire' *Werewolf Scene #2 *Grand Piano *Safe *'Refrigerator ' Scene #3 *'Blair' *Owen Scene #4 *Confetti Blast *'Splat-O-Pult' *'Pumpkin Guts' *'Spooky Sparks' Root Of All Fears Scene #1 *Board Game Bonanza *Guess What’s in the Box *'Over the Head Gross Cup Catch' Scene #2 *Zoologist *'Mad Scientist' *Cookbook Author Scene #3 *Human Toothbrush *'Out of Control Dental Chair' *Foaming Deep Clean The Tutor Scene #1 *Roller Derby Rampage *'Clown Chaos' *Wrestler Battle Scene #2 *Owen Gives A Speech *'Owen Sings A Song' *Owen Does A Funny Picture Slide Show Scene #3 *Chocolate Fountain Goes Berserk *Wacky Spa Treatment *'Milkshake Slide' Snow Way Out Scene #1 *Owen *Byron *'Rachel' Scene #2 *Trunk Dig *'Barrel Of Snakes' *Pumpkin Brain Hunt Scene #3 *Witches' Lair *'Haunted House' *Phantom Pirate Hideout Gator's Reunion Scene #1 *'Owen Grows Up To Be a Stylist for Real Giant Pigs' *Owen Grows Up To Be a Food Tester *Owen Grows Up To Be a Cheese Sitter At The Mouse Factory Scene #2 *Gator's Dog *Baby Animal Photographer *'Audience Makes Up a Character' Scene #3 *Rachel Does a Rope Climb *Rachel Does a Straightjacket Escape *'Rachel Does a Tightrope Walk Over Goo' The Big Sneak Scene #1 *'Lunch Lady' *Groundskeeper *Art Teacher Scene #2 *Work as a Rat Trap Setter *'Work at an Animal Kissing Booth' *Work at a Petting Zoo Scene #3 *Watch Hunt *'Lil Pouty Shoots a Messy Music Video' *Crazy Workout Family Squabbles Scene #1 * Rope ’EM UP Cowboys * super Gross Donuts * Balloon Sit Scene #2 * T-Rex Race * Giant Remote Control Car Race * Parents Pulling Cart Race Scene #3 * A Year's Supply of Eggnog * A Year's Supply of Blueberry Pie * A Year's Supply of Stawberry Pudding OwenFest Scene #1 * Ventriloquist Dummy Act * High Flying Circus Act * Chin Face Theater Scene #2 * Terrible Tacos * Sickening Sushi * Pukey Pizza Scene #3 * Swimming Pool Splash * Chocolate Fountain Goes Nuts * Plug The Burst Pipe Merry Christmas Mr. Gooch Scene #1 *Messy Tower Topple *Giant Mouth Cleaner *'Human Washing Machine' Scene #2 *Owen *'Blair' Scene #3 *Chocolate Dessert Suprise *'Holiday Hamster Wheel' *Super Size Christmas Calendar Trivia *Guy Falls Through Roof and Bird Poop were the first choices that were a tie. The second was Audience Makes Up a Character, pizza and cowgirl. *Just Roll With It: You Decide LIVE! is the only episode where the audience votes four times. Category:Lists